


Messy

by A_Lonely_Dodge



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anorexia, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Sisters, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Poor, Protective Oliver, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teen sex obsession, Thea is amazing, What Was I Thinking?, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lonely_Dodge/pseuds/A_Lonely_Dodge
Summary: Jordan Halladay lives in the heart of the glades. She has a hard life that has made her into something she isn't all to proud of. 
On her way home from work, she got jumped by a group of bad guys to be saved by the vigilante in a green hood. After being recently offered a job as Oliver Queen's PA, Jordan might just be able to find the clues she needs to properly thank the Vigilante





	1. Track 01: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Arrow Fanfiction, it can also be found on Wattpad
> 
> Polyvore sets:
> 
> Kelly:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210347482
> 
> The Arrow, Jordan, and Roy:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210342437
> 
> Jordan:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210339889

Lights.

The flashing of a rainbow of strobe lights flashing on stage

Music.

A deep, rythmic, club music. One the dancer is used to dancing to, something new, and exotic. 

Click.

The clicking of her uncomfortable heels against the stage floor as she makes her way to the front. 

Pole.

A tool used in a most exotic form of dance that has been sexuallized for years known as pole dancing.

This is what Jordan can do, this brings the cash rolling on the stage by the hundreds in the rich club. Jordan strutted to the front of the stage and the music stopped, snapping the dancer to her pose. 

"Wait for it, and... now." She mumbled to herself, to low for anyone to hear her. 

The music picked up and she was flying towards the pole set up before connecting to it. Jordan twisted and turned on the stationary pole, hypnotizing the audience. After a little bit she landed softly on the stage, stripped to her lace underware that she only ever wore for shows. 

Then she danced. The pole being an occasional accompaniment to her solo. Her stomach rolled from the top of her hips in a wave upward to her head, which rolled in time with the music. 

She was a goddess on stage, every person in the club loved her but she saw none of them. Instead, she was miles away, in her bedroom, practicing for tonight once again, just herself, a boom box and a bed. 

The money shot came about and Jordan wasted no time jumping onto her pole again, her torso under her legs, which were tightly clasped against the pole. Blood rushed to her head as she hung upside down, slowly rotating down towards the floor. Once she was within appropriate distance, she grabbed the pole with her hands and flipped off. 

The song ended, money rained from the audience waking Jordan up from her trance. She flashed a seductive smile as she walked back towards backstage slapping her ass as she went. 

That earned hoots from the crowd and even more money. 

"Dove, you do know how to milk them for all they have." A man in a suit stated as he approached the girl who smiled brightly at him.  
"You think I did good?" She asked hopefully, her eyes shining brightly with exhilaration.  
"I think you did great sweetheart. I'm positive those pigs thought so too. Go walk the floor for the rest of your shift, you might make a catch." The burly man stated. Jordan laughed softly and flashed a grin.  
"Come on Dave, you and I both know that half of Starling City's one percenters are out there, I am definitely going to make a catch." She stated happily before walking onto the club floor. 

A few guys stared as she passed, to which she flashed a sultry smile the had them gulping. 

"Hello sweetheart, why don't you give me a private dance?" A male voice asked her softly with a smile. 

Jordan recognized the man as a local CEO with big money. Jordan swallowed a bit of bile as he took in her body without shame. "Alright sweetheart, follow me." She stated softly, her voice full of mystery. 

Jordan led the man to an empty room with its individual set of poles after he paid a large amount for the said room. She had them start up a song from her Playlist as she knew how to dance to every one of them. The big CEO took his seat in a chair just a foot or two away from the stage, here, he was no one but a customer. 

In the beginning of the song, she rolled her body up in posture in time to the deep beat of the bass drum. When the first chord struck, she was feral. Dancing with form of need, one that was lost in the dances of so many rich little girls trying to seduce their crush. This was a love for what she did because Jordan did, in fact, love to dance. 

About halfway to the money shot, she strutted down the stairs and over to where the CEO was fighting with a hard one. He watched her with helpless eyes as she neared closer to him with a seductive smile. Jordan thought the best part was when she sat on his lap and started the lap dance portion he visibly gulped. 

By the time Jordan pushed off his lap the song was about two thirds of the way done. Jordan flipped onto the stage and grabbed the pole in time for the money shot, starting her duet with a cylindrical piece of metal as she twisted and turned and did things that she couldn't anywhere else. 

The song ended sooner than she thought, Jordan was on her knees, her breath heavy in her chest. After the song, she got up and left, simple as that, leaving the man to process what all had just gone down. 

"So, I saw a big CEO drag your pretty little ass into a private room, how'd that go?" A petite girl asked as she came up to Jordan, walking next to her.  
"Poor guy didn't know what hit him. I think he will be needing to deal with a little problem though. I got a little carried away." Jordan replied with a laugh before wandering away.

Through the rest of her shift she got a couple of other requests and gave a few more private dances before wander backstage again. In the dressing rooms, Jordan slipped her jeans and worn t-shirt over the lingerie lace. 

"Great job today Dove, you should give lessons or something, the way you dominate the pole is like nothing I've ever seen." One of the girls stated as she walked in too, getting her stuff together.  
"I wouldn't mind if I had a place to do it, you know no one's gonna send anyone to dance lessons in a strip club." Jordan replied as she shoved her purse onto her shoulder.  
"Alright Jade, I've got to go, she you later." She called over her shoulder before leaving the dressing rooms. 

"Here is your earnings from tonight, and a generous tip from yet another CEO or CFO, can never keep track of them." Dave stated before handing her a wad of money that was shoved into her jean pocket for safe keeping.  
"Ah, thanks Dave, I've got to blaze if I'm gonna catch the damn bus." Jordan stated with a laugh.  
"Dove, you're the only person that still says that, wierdo." Dave called after her retreating form, which disappeared out of the back door. 

Jordan eventually made it to the Glades, walking down a random street to her small house. 

"Hey sweethwart, I think I'm a bit lost, can you help out?" 

"Yeah little one, can you?" 

"Come one don't ignore me. Hey! Didn't I say don't ignore me?" 

A man shoved Jordan against the wall. Everyone in the party was oblivious to the hooded man lurking on the roof. 

Jordan acted without thinking, her puree slipped from her shoulder to her hand which dug out her tazer from it's clutches. Before anyone realized what was happening the man who shoved her was on the ground and the man next to him was holding his knee as he sobbed.

Jordan kneed one man in the groin, the the head as he bent over in pain, zapping a third one to the ground before tunings to see the other two with arrows embedded in their shoulders and the one who held his knee earlier tugging at the arrow stick out of his knee. 

In front of her stood a man in a green hood with what looked like green face paint in a line across his eyes.

The man grabbed her waist and ran away from the scene. He ran for a block or two before stopping. 

"Are you okay?" His deep voice asked but Jordan suspected a voice scrambler at work.  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me. What's your name? Maybe I can send you a gift basket or something? I have cash in my pocket, will you take that?" Jordan asked with gratefulness written across her features.  
"You want to... thank me?" He asked, his tone curious, as if he had never heard of such a thing.  
"Why wouldn't I? You helped me, of course I want to thank you." She stated with a smile. 

"Save your money, he's a vigilante like me. We don't need thanks." A second man spoke up, Jordan recognized his voice.  
"Roy? Hey, you know the vigilante hood dude? Man, Thea will kill you! As much as I would love to see you slapped by your girlfriend though, your friend saved my life, so lose the bow and arrow and I'll get you dinner. Both of you." She stated with a wave of her hand.  
"No thanks-" the man in the green hood began to decline, this made both Roy and Jordan laugh.  
"It's funny that you think you have a choice." She stated before grabbing their hands to pull both of them along with her. 

After a minute of walking, Jordan came to a small house that had termites eating at it's rotting wood but was surprisingly well cleaned for its location. 

"Have a seat, I'll grab something from the fridge." Jordan ordered the two men, who didn't dare disobey. One from knowledge of what she could do, the other from lack of knowledge.  
"Jo-Jo?" A girl murmured tiredly as she walked into the kitchen area, furiously rubbing her eyes. The girl was around fourteen with silky brown hair dressed in short runners shorts and a stained t-shirt thay was five sizes to big for her, eating up the runners shorts. 

"Go back to sleep." Jordan ordered but the girl had set her sights on Roy and the vigilante.  
"Uncle Roy! You know the vigilante dude, sweet! Man, I am a huge fan of how you save people. Cops aren't all up to what they used to be, and if you're here that means Jo was in trouble and you saved her. Thank you." The teen gushed, her eyes softening when thanking the man, who merely nodded.  
"Where's my thanks?" Roy asked with a small smile. The Vigilante elbowed him in the ribs, making Roy groan and wave off the question. The teen girl shot Roy a glare before turning to her sister. 

"Are you dating the Vigilante? I thought you were dating Dave though, or Uncle Roy. Or both. Maybe you're dating all three at the same time!" Kelly stated with a wide smile. The Vigilante coughed uncomfortably while Roy laughed loudly. 

Jordan gave her little sister a withering look as she walked to the table with three beers in hand and bowl of goldfish. "I swear Kelly, if you weren't so damn cute I would kick you out. Dave is my boss, we've been over this, that and he's like twenty years older than me. Roy frigging Harper here is like a brother to me thats basically incest. I am not datong two men at once nor am I dating three men at once. In fact, I'm not dating anyone at the moment. The Vigilante and I only recently met so no, we are obviously not dating. Go to bed." Jordan ordered as she popped open her beer then offered the opener to the two men, both gladly accepting it. 

"Goldfish!" Kelly yelled loudly, snatching a handful before running to her bed which was also known as a couch. 

"Kelly you can't just- nevermind. Thank you two for helping me earlier today." Jordan stated again softly. 

"Helping you with what? Does the vigilante work at the club too? Is he you're customers? Why does he wear a hood? Is it a kinky thing? Jo I need to know!" Kelly asked before shaking her sister, her face full of questions.

"Not telling. No he doesn't Kelly it's a strip club for rich males so unless he is a bouncer but I haven't seen him before there. He isn't one of my customers as far as I know. Do I look like I can read minds? I don't know why he wears a hood or if it's a kinky thing, and you don't just ask if it's a kinky thing Kelly. Come on, social graces." Jordan scolded, smacking the back of her sisters head with a scowl. 

Jordan turned back to the men after the pair finished their glaring contest to find only Roy Harper sitting there and an empty drink where the Vigilante sat. 

"You scared him off Kelly!" Jordan whined to her little sister, who stuck out her tongue.  
"Whatever, I need to sleep before getting you to school and running to the bank. Night Kelly, Roy you are welcome to stay if you'd like." Jordan stated. Roy shook his head no to the response, standing to leave while Jordan walked away. 

Roy left through the front door, leaving Kelly all alone.

"I know you're still there, thanks for saving my sister. I can't survive without her. I mean, Uncle Roy might help out and Dave could try but I don't want to be put in the system. Jordan tried so hard to keep me out of it. She has like two jobs and I don't think she eats so that she can save money. She said that I'm gonna go to college and be the greatest Lawyer ever. I said I wanted to go to law school so she's gonna get me there. Don't tell her, but I'm looking for a job so that I can help her save for college. My sister's super smart, she knows everything. I wish she went to college, she could be a doctor, or a teacher, or a cop, or... I don't know, something. I've got to sleep now, goodnight hood dudes." The teen murmured before flopping on the couch tiredly.


	2. Track 02. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyvore sets:
> 
> Kelly:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210349197
> 
> Oliver:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210342827
> 
> Jordan:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=16933992&.svc=copypaste-and&id=210340937

"Who the hell is she?" The deep voice of the vigilante demanded of Roy Harper in an allyway.   
"She is named Jordan Halladay, my girlfriend has actually met her once or twice, Jo loves Thea. She's an old friend who always gave me a place and fixed me up, even when her ass of a dad would beat on her all the time." Roy stated with a form of reverence that was held for respected mentors in people's life's. 

"What about her mom?" The vigilante asked after a moment, making the boy quite confused.   
"Huh?" Roy asked.  
"Her mom, you said her dad beat her, where was her mother in all of this?" He asked again softly, his voice caring for a girl who doesn't know him. 

"Her mom died at her birth, Kelly was her dad's child and some ho- nice lady, from the Glades. She dumped Kelly on them and disappeared. Jordan looks out for Kelly so much. I can't tell you how many times a little Kelly has shown up on my doorstep because her sister took the fall for a broken plate or a messy room. She's the nicest woman, after the earthquake, Jordan went out and gave her food to anyone who needed it. She gave kids a place to stay until services could catch up to them and kept a lot of good kids from going bad. If there were ever a hero, it would be her." Roy stated with a sort of pride that he even knew the woman. 

The Vigilante nodded, getting ready to leave. "Thank you, for helping her I mean. She is the most deserving person that you will ever save. Also, don't tell Kelly, but she is looking for a job. If you know anyone, it would really help her. Speaking of Jobs, O have one so I've got to go." Roy called before turning and going inside, leaving the vigilante alone.

"Where does this Jordan Halladay even live?" Diggle asked curiously after being told about the girl by Oliver, who was still in the Arrow get up.  
"The Glades, I'm surprised her house is still standing after Malcom." Oliver stated, his lips pursing. 

Felicity nodded and stood up. "Well, from what you said, I would really love to meet this girl." Felicity stated from her chair. 

"Felicity, I think I might need a personal assistant in the office, what do you think?" Oliver asked the girl who looked up with glee.   
"Does this mean I don't have to get you coffee anymore?" She asked hopefully, Oliver nodded in responce. "Yes, yes. You definitely need an assistant and I have just the girl. Sending a request form out... now, it should reach her phone in a few seconds."

《》

Jordan was up early in the morning per usual for her. While Kelly ran about getting ready, Jordan was reading the local news when her phone buzzed once, twice, three times, signaling a missed message. Curious as to what it could be, Jordan glanced down at the message. Kelly walked in to see her sister staring slack-jawed at her phone screen. 

"Either you are looking at porn or there was something super duper interesting probably surrounding Oliver Queen in the tabloids. Which is it?" Kelly asked as she walked in.   
"Uh, I got a text. From Oliver Queen's secretary. She wants me to meet with them for a job interview today, at noon. Stay here, I will walk you to school but then I have to run." Jordan stated as she ran about, twisting her hair up into a tight bun as she got together her pencil skirt and nice blouse for the interview.

"Tights or no tights?" Jordan called as she stared helplessly into hwr underware drawer.   
"Nude tights!" Kelly responded from the kitchen as she shoved a stale muffin in her mouth, washing it down with a small glass of milk. 

"Alright, what do you think?" Jordan asked as she walked into the kitchen, her pencil skirt brushing the top of her knees and her blazer covering her blouse nicely.   
"I think you clean up well, where did you even get this?" Kelly asked with a shocked laugh.   
"Honestly? Highschool. I had to tutor some rich kid whose name I can't think of for the life of me. He was always trying to get in my pants though. Anyways, I needed to look nice so his dad bought me this suit so I looked formal enough, I have two others in my closet as well." She explained as she slipped her feet into a pair of grey heels. 

"And you still fit into it? Jo, I love you enough to know that that isn't good." Kelly complained softly as she looked her sister up and down.   
"Kells, I'm fine. If I weren't, you would be the first to know. Now, let's go if I'm going to drop you off and catch the bus." Jordan responded with a fond smile before walking out the door, Kelly in tow. 

《》

Jordan glanced at the time on her phone once again. The bus was slowly creeping up to her stop, she only had ten minutes to run past the parking lot of Queen Consolidated, get through security, up the stairs and to her interview. Jordan stood up and made her way to the front of the bus, jumping out as soon as the bus stopped. 

Once Jordan made it into the buildimg, she started heading for the security kiosk only to be stopped by a black male in a suit and black trench coat.   
"Your name Jordan Halladay?" He asked, Jordan meekly nodded. "Cutting it close are we?" He asked as he started leading her to the elevators, pressing the button firmly. "Sorry sir, I had to make sure my little sister got to school safely. I am typically more punctual." Jordan stated as she entered the gorgeous elevator that seemed too cramped for her liking. 

In result, Jordan ended up against the corner, tightly gripping the bar. It's cool metal soothed her and reminded her of dancing. It calmed her down just a bit.   
"Not to fond of elevators?" The man asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
"No, they are cramped death machines waiting to fall at any moment. Haven't you seen any movies ever?" Jordan asked accusingly, making the man laugh in amusement.   
"You're funny Ms. Halladay."   
"Jordan. Please, call me Jordan. Ms. Halladay is my mother." She stated quickly, the man simply smiled and nodded, not asking any questions. 

Soon enough the awkwardly long elevator ride came to an end, to which Jordan promptly rushed out of the elevator, waiting for her security friend to lead the way.   
"I believe you have me at a disadvantage sir, you see, you know my name but I don't know yours." Jordan stated as she took longer strides to keep up.   
"Diggle, you can call me Diggle." He answered the question with a smile before opening up a glass door to a spacious room. 

"Woah." Jordan whispered under her breath, her eyes roaming the room in wonder. The clearing of a deep voice snapped her gaze to the two blondes standing in the middle of the room. There in a suit stood Mr. Oliver Queen himself, to his right was whom Jordan assumed to be Felicity Smoak, his secretary. 

"Hello Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak. It's a pleasure to make your aquiantance. My name is Jordan Halladay, I'm here for the meeting." Jordan stated as she confidently store to greet the pair, calling in her former DECA experience to help her seem collected. "A pleasure, why don't we have a seat. Ms. Smoak can grab us a cup of coffee." Oliver stated, nudging Felicity slightly, who stormed away in annoyance. 

"So, Ms. Halladay, what makes you a good fit for this job position?" Oliver asked the girl with a poliet smile on his face. Instantly, Jordan knew she had miscalculated his personality and was somewhat glad. This was not the playboy rich kid she had gone to college with. In front of her was a grown man, capable of making grown up decisions and not making a fool out of himself on live televison. 

"Well Mr. Queen, my assets number in things that you cannot afford to not have in your company right now in light of recent events. I am great with people, can think on the spot, and have a vendetta against tardiness. If I may be so bold you are well known in the tabloids as somebody who can't seem to arrive on time to anything, I can help with the public view of this company first by punctuality. Secondly, I live in the Glades, which is extremely helpful from some bad publicity you have recently gotten. Queen Consolidated giving jobs to the citizens of the Glades would go over real well. My experience in DECA through high school has occlumented me to a diversity of different challenges that can arrive in the work place and how to deal with them with as little bad publicity and mess as possible." Jordan stated confidently, selling herself to a possible new boss. She was in her game and Oliver could sense it, even Felicity had stopped at the door to just listen to her with Diggle, both staring at the woman wide eyed. 

"Ms. Halladay, It says here that you work in a strip club, how would this bring any good publicity?" Oliver Queen asked the woman. He was testing her, he wanted to see her responce but she gave nothing away, her face remained clear as she nodded then answered.   
"Mr. Queen, you know I work in a strip club and so do I, the public, however, does not. They are completely and utterly oblivious to where I work and have no reason to care. I am here to do my job and if anything, my second job helps you. The strip joint I work at is popular with a lot of business men. Queen Consolidated, unfortunately, is going through a bad time with stocks and partnerships. I can being over my customers form there and make them business partners for here." Jordan stated as though the answer were obvious. 

Jordan was gaging Oliver's face, attempting to decide if she answered the question fully and the way he wanted it when he smiled at her and stood up. "Great, I will contact you later with further details." Oliver stated, Jordan smiled politely before standing and shaking his hand.   
"It was a pleasure meeting with you Mr. Queen, I hope to be able to work with you more closely in the future." She stated before walking towards Diggle, shaking Felicity's hand, and leaving with the security guard. 

Once Jordan was out of sight, Felicity jumped Oliver. "Well? What do you think?" She asked excitedly.   
"I think, that Isabel will kill me, and I don't care." He stated to the blonde, who squealed with delight.   
"Yes!" 

《》

"Oh my god! Yes!" Jordan yelled after getting off the phone with Felicity, who excitedly informed her of her new job position.   
"What?" Roy and Kelly asked at the same time.  
"Queen Consolidated called, I got the job of PA for Oliver Queen! Things are finally looking up Kells." Jordan happily stated, her face was flushed with excitement and her eyes glowed with possibilities and opportunity. 

"Queen Consolidated? Hey, you'll get to work closer with Thea and her mom! That's great! Can you maybe score me some brownie points with her brother?" Roy asked hopefully. Jordan laughed but nodded.  
"Sure Roy, I'll get to that tomorrow." She stated happily. "Wait, oh no, Kelly, my time is 7 am sharp, I can't get you to school. I can decline-"   
"No! No, no, no, definitely not. I can very well walk myself to school sis, you just make money." Kelly reassured Jordan happily.   
"I'll walk Kelly, I'm sure Thea would love to tag along anyways." Roy offered, making Jordan nod with happiness.   
"You're a good man Roy." She stated with tears in her eyes. 

Just then, the doorbell rang, alerting Jordan to the presence of another. The house got deathly silent, Jordan. Nodding to the hall, indicating that Roy should take Kelly there. Quickly cocking her glock that she bought to keep her house safe, Jordan slowly opened the door. 

"Oh, hey Thea! Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, and Mr. Diggle. I uh, wasn't expecting a visit, come on in. Sorry it's a mess." Jordan stated, clicking the safety back on and stashing the gun back away. "We're good Roy, just your girlfriend and my new boss." Jordan called. 

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" She asked hopefully as Roy and Kelly entered the room.   
"Oh. My. God. It's actually- like legit-" Kelly started in but stopped when Jordan sent her a harsh glare.   
"Coffee would be great but we just stopped by to see if you would like to come to my sisters club tonight with us in, celebration and hopefully a chance to get to know each other better." Oliver stated, Jordan breathing a sigh of relief. 

"I would really love to but-"   
"Of course she'll go." Kelly interrupted with a polite smile.   
"Kells..." Jordan warned softly. 

Kelly smiled at her big sister lovingly. "Can I speak with you Jo?" She asked, pulling her sister to the hallway before she could respond. 

"Jo I love you, but I can take care of myself. You go." Kelly ordered. Jordan looked weary but nodded. Both siblings walked back into the kitchen with sniles. 

"Mr. Queen, I would love to accompany you to your sisters club tonight. Thank you." She accepted graciously.   
"Great, I will pick you up at 8 pm sharp." He stated with a smile before leaving, Thea, however, stayed. 

"Jordan, I like you so I'm going to warn you now. Do not get to close to my brother, he is awful with relationships and will hurt you. Please, be careful." Thea pleaded. Jordan simply smiled at the woman am grabbed her shoulders softly.   
"Thea, I'm his personal assitant, not his new BFF. I sincerely doubt anything will happen." She stated reassuringly.   
"Okay, well, let's get you ready to go clubbing. Let's go shopping." Thea announced with a grin. 

Jordan raised an eyebrow at the girl with doubt. "Thea, I don't have any-"   
"Good thing I'm paying then." Thea stated firmly, leaving absolutely no room for argument as she drug Jordan out with her, Roy, and Kelly.


End file.
